


No Judging (Full Moon Ficlet #399 - Judge)

by JoMouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek comes into Stiles' room and catches him doing something he didn't want Derek to know about. Turns out they both have secrets.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #399: Judge





	No Judging (Full Moon Ficlet #399 - Judge)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> I struggled this week with the theme, so I hope it's at least enjoyable.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for being an awesome beta as always. I love you, babe!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles looked up in surprise when the window to his room burst open and Derek’s wide eyes appeared in the opening. Flailing, Stiles fell off the bed and tried to hide what he’d been doing from the werewolf’s eyes and flaring nostrils. Peeking over the side of the bed, Stiles plastered a grin on his face. “Hey, Derek,” he said, dragging the words out in a misguided attempt at appearing casual.

“Don’t ‘hey, Derek’ me,” he responded, climbing in through the window and stalking across the short distance to the bed.

“Stay back!” Stiles shouted, holding one hand up before his eyes widened and he dropped the item in his hand, flinching when it clattered against the hardwood floor.

Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles ducked back behind the bed, trying to figure out if he would be able to hide underneath it like he had when he was a kid but knew that even if he got his head and shoulders underneath, his bum would never fit and that wasn’t exactly a position he wanted to get stuck in with Derek in his room. 

He felt the bed rock and looked up to see Derek kneeling on the mattress and looking down at him, a smirk on his face as he took in the items Stiles had tried so desperately to hide. “Are you...are you knitting?” he asked, reaching down to grab the metal hook that had fallen to the floor, pulling it away before Stiles could get a hand around it.

“Crocheting, actually,” Stiles corrected and waggled a finger in Derek’s face when the corners of his lips began to twitch. “Don’t you judge me!” he snapped and wanted to shove Derek out the window when he burst into full-out laughter. “Go home.”

Derek continued to laugh and Stiles jumped to his feet, careful not to step on the scarf he’d been working on for Isaac’s birthday and started shoving Derek towards the window. “Go. Get out! If you tell anyone, I’ll...I’ll mix wolfsbane into your protein shakes!” Derek continued laughing. “I’ll withhold sex!” he shouted and then slapped his hands over his mouth when he remembered that his dad was home. It was no secret the two of them were dating, but the one thing his dad had asked was he not flaunt the physical aspect of their relationship in his presence. 

Derek stopped laughing and just looked sad. “No sad eyes! You were being a judgemental asshole!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Derek argued.

“Your eyebrows said it all!” Stiles snapped, jabbing a finger into Derek’s chest. “Go home!”

“Come with me,” Derek asked, his voice quiet and eyes pleading. Stiles shook his head and Derek repeated the plea but dropped his shoulders when Stiles shook his head again. “Alright. Call me when you want to see me.” He held out Stiles’ crochet hook which he took and held to his chest.

Stiles snorted and knew he’d be calling Derek before the sun came up but he needed to overcome the sting of his secret hobby being discovered; even Scott didn’t know that all the handmade gifts he gave were actually made by him and not just purchased online like he let everyone except his father believe. “Good night,” he muttered and Derek gave him one last pleading look before sighing and climbing out of the window and disappearing into the night.

The sun came up on Stiles still sitting up in his bed, wide awake, and Isaac’s unfinished scarf in his hands. He’d felt terrible about snapping at Derek and chasing him out and his guilt had kept him from being able to fall asleep. Letting out a sigh, he gave up on getting any more sleep and climbed off his bed, crossing to the closet. Kneeling, he pulled out the small plastic container that he kept his finished projects in until he felt it was time to bestow them on someone.

Pulling out the one he’d made for Derek way back in high school that he thought for sure he would never actually give to him. Setting it on his bed while he pulled on a hoodie over his tee and plaid pajama pants. He slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed the item, scurrying down the stairs.

His father was getting ready to leave for work, the hat Stiles had made for him for Christmas pulled over his head. His dad greeted him with a smile and his eyes fell to the bundle in Stiles’ arms. He opened his mouth and Stiles held up a finger.

“Not one word, Mr. JudgeyPants,” he said, ignoring his father as he shook his head and stood back to let Stiles pass through the door and out to his Jeep.

Stiles pulled up in front of Derek’s house just as the man was opening the front door, probably having heard the Jeep from a mile away. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep either and his hands were behind his back, shoulders hunched and eyes dull. “Hey,” Stiles greeted, his own hands behind his back cradling the gift. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time and they broke into small smiles and uneasy chuckles. 

“I’m sorry I got upset with you,” Stiles said, moving forward. “No one knows that I crochet. My mom taught me before she died and I feel closer to her when I do it.” He brought his hands out in front of him and held out the gift. “I can make most things but I love making stuffed animals and scarves best. I made this for you when I was still in high school.”

Derek stared, reaching out with one hand and taking the amigurumi wolf from Stiles, holding it up in front of his face and smiling at the blue eyes. “This is amazing, Stiles. You shouldn’t hide your hobby.” He tucked the wolf into the crook of his arm. “I wasn’t judging you when I asked last night.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face and scoffed, wanting to believe Derek but having a hard time. “Seriously,” he continued. “If I were judging you, I’d have to judge myself.” 

Derek pulled his other hand from behind his back to reveal a bundle of soft black and holding it out to Stiles. Taking it gently, it unfurled in his hands to reveal a cable-knit sweater with a delicate pattern running through the torso. “I don’t understand.”

“My mom taught me to knit. I’m not really fast at it, but I’ve been working on that for you since you were in high school,” he said, shrugging when Stiles gaped at him. “I finished it last night.”

“You knit?” Stiles whispered, running his hand over the soft fabric, feeling an uneven spot in the stitching. The imperfection tugged at his heart and he held the sweater to his face, rubbing his cheek against it before pulling it over his head, the fit a little snug, probably because he was smaller when Derek had started making it.

“No judging,” Derek said, but he was smiling as he held up the wolf and made it kiss Stiles on the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
